Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a matrix of OLEDs each configured by a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. An electron and a hole are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to generate an exciton, and light is emitted by energy generated when the exciton falls from an excited state to a ground state. OLED technology displays a predetermined image by careful control of the emitted light.
One of the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode becomes a pixel electrode, and the other electrode becomes a common electrode. The pixel electrode and the organic emission layer are provided for each subpixel (a pixel includes multiple colors subpixels), and the pixel electrode is electrically connected with a thin film transistor of the corresponding subpixel. The common electrode is formed over the display area. The pixel may include a red subpixel, a green subpixel, and a blue subpixel, and further include a white subpixel.